happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior (Class)
(Japanese: Warrior) The Warrior is one of three available class archtypes in Happy Wars. The Warrior's abilities are used for physical attacks, defense, and quick movement. The Warrior's Cheer can increase max HP and AP, as well as Attack Power. The Warrior's skill set makes this character best for fighting on the front line, shield up, swinging his or her weapon. The Warrior's advanced class counterpart is the Berserker, which wields a second weapon, instead of a shield. 'In-Game Level attack:' The attack power is increased when your character is leveled up. The Level 1 attack is the additional 100 shown when you equip a weapon. 'Non-Skill Abilities:' #'Super Enchant Attack' '-' Press X and Right Trigger at the same time when your weapon is enchanted for a one time powerful attack. This will cause your weapon to lose its enchantment. (Can be used by both Cleric and Warrior classes) #'Dash Attack - '''A dash attack can be done by hitting 'X' and the joystick in a direction at the same time. #'Uppercut Attack - A smash attack can be performed by double tapping RT, no AP required. #'Rapid Stab Attack - '''Rapidly tapping X will make you take two swings, and if it was successful, you will initiate a rapid combo of stabs. If the final hit connects, the enemy will stagger away. Rapid Stab Attack deals damage four times. 'A button skills 'Smash' (Japanese: ふっ飛ばし Knock Away) A skill that's more powerful version of the uppercut attack (double-tap RT), that launches any enemies away from the Warrior. This skill is useful for sending enemies off the map. "Smash Power Up" buffs increases the distance enemies fly away from the smash attack. 'Spinning Blade' (Japanese: Tornado Cutter) A skill that spins the Warrior around in circles in one direction, attacking all enemies surrounding the Warrior. The Spinning Blade has three phases, each phase increasing in damage, speed, and range. In addition, the color of the spin changes for each phase, blue being first phase, dark blue for the second phase, and red for third phase. While spinning, the movement speed is decreased. Moreover, Spinning Blade ends if the player runs out of AP, releases the A button, or gets stunned, frozen, knocked away, or KO. "Super Spinning Blade" buff increases movement speed while spinning. 'Rush' (Japanese: Charge) Activating the skill makes the Player to run forwards, leaving a smoke trail, and knocking any enemies that touches the Warrior's way. Getting frozen, KO, or knocked away will end Rush. If two Rushing players collide, both players will rebound, canceling each others' rush. Rush lasts five seconds. "Smash Power Up" buffs increases the distance enemies fly away from the rush attack. "Longer Rush" buff increases the timer when using Rush. 'Charged Attack' (Japanese: チャージアッタク Charge Attack) Charge an attack in one, two, three, four, or five stages to release a powerful blow. Each stage having different damage output, one being the weakest, and five being the most powerful. Each time a new stage is achieved, the sword will flash and makes a ringing noise. It takes five seconds to fully charge. Releasing a stage five attack will cause the player to jump into the air in a spinning motion, dealing heavy damage. The player will walk slower while charging the attack. Taking damage while charging will abruptly end the Charged Attack. 'B button skills' 'Rocketman' (Japanese: ミサイル Human Missile) The player will charge in a spot, without moving, after a delay, the Player will fly at high speed and explodes, by releasing the B'' button, or upon reaching a certain destination using ''LS to direct, knocking enemies away and dealing heavy splash damage. While charging for the attack, the Warrior is vulnerable to damage and taking damage (aside from Lightning Enchant basic attacks from Mages and Ballista/Gatling Gun) will prematurely end the skill. Be wary, this skill can be stopped in mid-air. "Quick Rocketman" buff accelerates the speed of activation and execution of the skill. 'Roar' (Japanese: War Cry) The Player will stand in a position and roar, causing the surrounding players, those aren't defending, to be stun for a certain period of time. Enemies can shorten the effect by spinning the LS various times. "Fast Roar" buff shortens the activation of the skill. 'Super Guard' (Japanese: スーパーガード Super Guard) Activating the skill, causes the Player's shield to have a white aura surrounding it. When guarding, the shield develops a flat circular field. Guarding Defense and Antimagic Guard is increased. Super Guard can block the most power attacks, except Smash Effect and a level 5 charged attack, and is able protect allies behind the shield. The skill cannot be dispelled, and lasts until a period of time has passed or when the Warrior runs out of AP. 'Stone Throw' (Japanese: Throwing Stones) The Player will throw a big stone, sometimes different objects will appear, at an enemy. When an enemy is hit, it will deal heavy damage, and has a chance to cause a KO. It's very effective to stop an enemy on the run. Stone Throw guarantees a KO effect on an enemy hit from behind, unless the enemy has a resistance equipped. "Longer Stone Throw" buff increases the distance when throwing. 'Shield Charge' (Japanese: シールドチャージ Shield Charge) Enables you to guard with your shield while rushing the enemy. Press and hold B button to charge up through 4 levels and extend the effective distance.https://www.facebook.com/HappyWars/posts/757712240955331 Similar to Charged Attack, the player will be slowed while charging the attack. In addition, the player is put into a guard state while charging the skill. Once launched, the player loses their guard state and becomes vulnerable to attacks. 'Y button skills' 'Cheer' ~Requires 1-8 Players~ (Japanese: Encouragement) When the host launches Cheer, all surrounding players will shout, causing the skill to activate. The more players that participate in Cheer, the effects of the skill will increase. Participants are vulnerable during the Cheer until the buff is applied, but participants will still receive the buff if they were in the Team Skill at the time of its initiation. This skill can be dispelled and can also be dispelled during the Cheer animation (before the buff is applied). 'Group Rush' ~Requires 2-8 Players~ (Japanese: Full Army Charge) A larger scale version of Rush. The more players that participate in Group Rush, the longer the skill will remain active. 'Iron Phalanx' ~Requires 1-8 Players~ (Japanese: Iron Wall Formation) All participants enter a guard state that is able to block from all sides. Participants that stay within the circle around the host gain defense in proportion to the number of participants. Mage classes and Berserkers will gain temporary shields and any non-basic Warrior class may attack while guarding. Unlike normal guarding, players may turn while guarding in Iron Phalanx. Press Y ''to leave; the host ''cannot leave the skill. The more players that participate in Iron Phalanx, the longer the skill will remain active. 'Tips' *The Warrior has a selection of stuff right from the start. Each of these weapons is better than the default weapon, so make sure you check your inventory. if you have a weapon that is better, you should make that your new weapon. *Don’t try to learn all the skills at one time. Take your time and learn them one by one. Start off with the two default skills—Smash and Stone Throw first. Then, get yourself used to harder skills, like the Rush or Spinning Blade skills. *At first, it may seem a bit difficult to kill your foes. The Kill Score is not only credited to the player who gave the final blow, but some credit also goes to any other player who assists in the kill. *You should learn how to guard and retreat. A warrior's shield is their lifeline, especially in intense combat! *Also, you can knock enemies off the map to kill them. This will bring instant death to enemies, even if their gear is better than yours. You can do this with the A skills Smash, Rush, or Charged Attack and the B skill Rocketman. You can attack without AP using the shield bash or by using a weapon with the Smash Effect skill. *If you see an ally fighting an enemy 1 on 1, you might be able to earn some Kill Assist Score by supporting your ally. You can do this by throwing stones, using rapid attacks, or by using magic. A single attack by these actions can deal multiple damage points to the foe. If these work, you can earn the points. *Attacking someone from behind deals double damage. Be sure to use strategic positioning to your advantage. If you get these chances, make every hit count. If you get the chance, throw a rock at them. This attack can knock your opponent out. *For more information about buffs click here. *Be careful when using dash attacks around ledges; if used towards a ledge, your character will not play the and you will instead fall off of it instantly. Player Guides *http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=300173534 (Phantom Dash) 'Warrior Items' *''Warrior Weapons'' *''Shields'' *''Warrior Armor'' *''Warrior Helmets'' *''Accessories'' 'Gallery' Happywars-warrior.jpg|The fearless Warrior the.jpg|The Warrior's Charged Attack. warrior3-300x183.jpg|The Warrior's Spin Attack thCA2ISKHK.jpg|The Warrior's Roar warrior5-300x183.jpg|The Warrior's Rocketman thCAIZSKXB.jpg|The Warrior's Group Rush hwwarrior.jpg|The Warrior's Design. happy-wars_005.jpg|The Warrior about to start the Team Skill Cheer War.png|A Warrior Wearing a Matching Suit Customize.jpg References ja:戦士(クラス) Category:Classes Category:Warrior Category:Skills Category:Warrior (Archtype)